022115MahtahErisio
12:37 CC: Mahtah carefully approaches Erisio's door and knocks, "Mister Etro... er...Erisio? May I come in?" 12:39 GC: There*s a sound of something ceramic being put on a shelf, then footsteps before Erisio opens the door. He looks... better than he did on LoSaP, but it is not much of an improvement. "Mahtah, hey.." Erisio*s voice trails off as his face gets a little red and he starts to attempt to un-mess up his hair (he fails) 12:41 CC: Mahtah looks pretty haggard herself, dust visibly dotting her hair and her glasses barely hiding the bags under her eyes. Nonetheless she still stands at attention, "I thought you might stand to use some polite company." 12:44 GC: "Y-Yeah! Company with you would be nice. C*mon in, sorry its such a mess in here!" Erisio lets Mahtah in, stepping to the side 12:49 CC: Mahtah walks in, her arms folded behind her back. "It is fine. Honestly it is a welcome change of scenery if I may speak freely." She briefly tries to shake some of the dust out of her hair, "What is your statu-... uh... how... are you doing?" 12:51 GC: "Speak freely? I don*t think I*m even your superior in rank, so technically I should be asking you for permission.. but don*t worry, with me you can have permanent permission." 12:52 GC: "And uh, I*m doing alright, I guess, a little rest does a lot, but it can only do so much y*know? H-How*re you?" Erisio says, rubbing the back of his head awkwardly 12:55 CC: "I am operational. I have been doing a thorough sweep of the base." 12:55 CC: "I mean... I have been... keeping myself occupied." 01:01 GC: "Well, hey, now we know it*s safe! Thanks a ton!" He smiles. "And besides, I uh, hope you aren*t too busy.." his face gets redder as he looks away. "I still owe you a date.." his voice gets smaller with every word 01:05 CC: Mahtah's cheeks grow a little tealer at mention, "Ah yes... um... n..no I do not mind putting my um... rounds on suspension for a time." 01:11 GC: "Great!" Erisio*s face noticably lights up. "What do you wanna do? If there is anything you wanted to do I mean.." 01:14 CC: "I uh.. did not have anything in mind. I do not... really date much..." she coughs awkwardly, "or... ever." 01:16 GC: "Oh well, uh, neither have I! So I guess we can just do whatever and figure out what works" 01:16 GC: "How about we watch some spy movies?" 01:17 CC: Mahtah's eyes widen. "I am 100% behind that mission." 01:18 GC: "Awesome! Doir gave me like, a bunch of movies from his universe, and I think there were some James Bond titles in there.." 01:22 CC: "I have to admit I am curious as to how James Bond translate across dimensional norms. Do that have The Film In Which James Bond Foils A Nuclear Device Weilding Mad Man Who Wishes To Orchestrate A World War In Order to Lower Property Values In The United State and Become an International Real Estate Tycoon, In Which James Fights a Man With A Claw for an Arm with a Soundtrack by Troll Aerosmith?" 01:25 GC: Erisio takes out his phone, swiping through the files. "Noo, human movies are weird. The titles are so short. Tomorrow Never Dies? Goldfinger?" 01:27 CC: "Those are oddly short. I suppose this Goldenfinger sounds reasonable." 01:32 GC: Eriiso sits down on his bed, scooching over so that Mahtah can sit too. "Okie doke." Erisio plugs his phone into the laptop, bringing up a screen where the movie starts 01:36 CC: Mahtah sits down next to him, still a bit stiff in her posture. She does however schooch close to Erisio's side.